1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device comprising a seamless information storage layer and a method of forming the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A three-dimensional semiconductor memory device includes memory structures stacked on top of each other. For example, in a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device, an upper multilayered structure can be formed on a lower multilayered structure. The upper multilayered structure and the lower multilayered structure include an information storage layer disposed between a conductive pattern and a semiconductor pattern. The information storage layer has a boundary surface between the upper and lower multilayered structures. Further, the semiconductor pattern has a boundary surface between the upper and lower multilayered structures.